in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
In a Locked Room
In a Locked Room (formerly called'' In a Locked Room with the User's Avatar Above You'' and You are locked in a room with the avatar or the person above you) is a series of roleplays in the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. The main goal is to survive the rooms, and try to escape. The series was made by The M.E.O.W King, with Rare Dandidoo reviving it, and Chilly Bean BAM! reviving it again. Current Roleplayers (as of now) *Chilly Bean BAM! **The one in charge of the series. He revived the series and took over it after Rare Dandidoo. Chilly joined the series in the Roblox room. Owns Richard, Torchy, Kernely, Pealy, Jay, Blovy, BFDI contestants and a lot of characters. *Fairy27 (Status: Active/At school) **Timezone: (UTC+8:00) Cebu, Philippines ***The Forum Mod of the series, meaning she can edit posts and close threads. She joined in the hot room as Ellise, who doesn't appear again until the final room of Season 1, but left in the Minecraft room due to her hating the said game. She then returned for a short time as Electric Currant, who was not an true one, and Electric Blueberry, who was actually Voltaire herself, but came back fully in the room of Portal 2. She controls Voltaire, Straw, Yarrow, Rosalina, Cutie, and Gruffle for the good characters, but 3 of them are dead permanently. Immortelle is her only major villain (Technically, the Cursed Shroomers are species and are neither minor nor major in a sense). Check her username page for the future characters. * (Status: Active/At school) **Timezone: (UTC+8:00) Manila, Philippines ***A roleplayer who contributes a lot in the series. He joined in the hot room as Jelo, but later controlled a lot of characters. He left in the Trials of Gnomus room, focusing on The PvZ Institute, seeing the series was dead, but not until he rejoined in the same room. He controls alot of characters, including Jelo, Star, Marco, the BFDI contestants, Clover, the Extra Credits team (Dan, James, LeeLee and Scott), the Crystal Gems (Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot), Hunter and Penny, Milo, Melissa, Zack and will also control more characters in the second season. * * ** A normal user who likes roleplays. He first joined as a zombie who just wanted to eat. As of now he is a Cosmog. He controls characters like Mester Sed Brens, Dark Star(after paper left),HAWKINS(sometimes) and Hoopa(who did nothing) *Dihaha (Status: 'Partially active) **Timezone: (UTC+8:00) Malacca, Malaysia ***An amateur roleplayer who loves to tell something illogical through the series. He may love to break the 4th Wall sometimes. He first joined in The Angry Birds Room, as a cameo with Marcy. He returned on the Splatoon Room, with more characters like Roach, Angris and more. He start to roleplay more since the birth of President Toilet. However, he was killed by Me. He appears to starting inactive, due to his studies. * ('Status: Fed up with what Jelo is doing to the series and retired, but might go back.) **A normal roleplayer, who excels at flavor text and gags. He also can create hard challenges for others (e.g. killer robots, Evil Chell). He often does not know what is going on, however, and his characters often adapt to the rooms (or something disastrous happens due to them, as in The room of My Singing Monsters). He first joined in The Room of Trials of Gnomus by breaking the 4th wall (and keeping it broken for some time) and then creating the character Me (a "replacement" of the old Me, who was still attempting to break the fourth wall). He has been active in every thread since. *SuperGaming101 (Status: 'Active/At school) **Timezone: (UTC+10:00) Canberra, Melbourne, Sydney ***A good roleplayer that always makes sure he follows the rules and has fun at the same time. He first joined in the Tranformers Locked Room before, with Papyrus(however, those events are uncanon now, and Papyrus has appeared again) along with his characters from the PvZ Institute temporaily(Chomper and Snapdragon). He rejoined later in the Portal 2 Locked Room, with Red Guy. He then added Duck shortly after, and then in the Room of Splatoon(late), he introduced Tom the Toxic Pea. Then, in The Room of Parappa the Rapper(midway), he introduced Mewtwo, and, in the Room of Portal 3, he introduced Flowey at the end, and then finally in The Room of Undertale, he introduced almost all Undertale characters, and only kept three; Sans the Skeleton, Papyrus, and Flowey the Flower.(However, he is currently dead.) Also, Sans the Skeleton can teleport other Undertale characters temporaily to the Locked Room whenever he wants. He will control more characters in the next season. He has also recently started controlling ☟☜☹☹⚐��, P.E.K.K.A, Mini Pekka and =). * ('Status: Active) **Timezone: (UTC-6:00) America/Chicago ***An admittidly sub-par roleplayer, and one who joined much later than everyone else, Moon Snail is still a welcomed room traverser. He's added a lot to the series such as the new rules and the IALR forums. He started off in The room of My Singing Monsters with Barbarian King as his only character. He was still not very active until The Room of Terraria, where he introduced the Terraria Bosses (Now dead), King Slime and his now main character, Lucas. As he got to The Room of Mario Kart, he truly began becoming a room regular. In the same room, he introduced the Mysterious Figure. In The Room of Star Wars, he introduced a record amount of characters, with Future Lucas, Future Barbarian King, Super Monkey, and his villain character, Necrola. He also gave Lucas' Cute Fishron a personality in The Room of Super Mario Galaxy, to compensate for Lucas' kidnapping in the same room. Lastly, he introduced Sonic the Hedgehog as his fourth main character. Episodes For the full list, see List of In a Locked Room episodes. Gallery LROriginal.png|The original logo from November 25, 2016 - January 1, 2017. LR2017logo.png|The logo used from January 1 to January 15, 2017. ScrappedLockedRoomLogo.png|This logo was made on December 31, 2016, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. IALRLogo.png|The logo from January 15, 2017-February 5, 2017, now used as a secondary logo from February 5, 2017-present. IALRLogo2.png|The logo used from February 5-14, 2017. IaLR-Feb17Logo.png|The logo used from February 14-23, 2017. Other links Category:Roleplays Category:Series Category:The Locked Room (Original series) Category:In a Locked Room